


Fear

by YaoiFreakWuzHere



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sad, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFreakWuzHere/pseuds/YaoiFreakWuzHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has a fear that no one would expect. What happens when Shizuo finds out? What will happen to their relationship when he does, and can he help Izaya face his fear? Shizaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-/-/-/-/-/-  
I don’t have fears.

I am not a person who would get scared. Nothing scares me. Death doesn’t scare me, because death can’t come near me. Why should I be scared? Bugs don’t scare me. It’s like stopping on a cell phone. Gangs. Height. The dark. Nothing!

Except for one thing.

Thunder storms.

Why? I don’t know. That is still a mystery to me. Maybe it’s my fucked up childhood past. Just remembering when I was home alone a thunderstorm hit my parent’s home and I just couldn’t stop shaking. I was so terrified. I am 23 and I am still scared of them. It gets me on my nerves that I can’t face this fear. Imagine anyone finding about this stupid weakness of mine. Especially from me! Ha! If Shizuo wouldn’t bring this down if he found out. Shinra doesn’t even know. That bastard of a fake doctor would never shut up about it. This weakness should never be found out.

After storms like that, I always go and find Shizuo. To help me know that I am not scared of nothing and I am the only person who can face the monster that everyone fears.  
“Ah, but Shizu-chan. All I am doing is walking by” I put on my smug look again.

“Walking on my turf that is!” He screams at me and gets ready to throw a sign at me.

I turn away from him and wave my arms around, “Nothing is your turf Shizu-chan.” I start to walk away.

“Stop calling me that you bastard!” I hear the throw of the sign. I moved to the side and twirl around to look at him. I strike my flick blade out and point it at him. I was about to give him remark, but then I felt a rain drop fall on my face. The news did say there was going to be another nasty storm tonight. Even if there isn’t, I am not taking any chances.

I laugh at him. “I got to be going Shizu-chan” it starts to rain. “I will chat with you later.” I wink at him and start running away.

“Izaya!” I hear him pick up another object. I turn around, but I don’t stop running. I wasn’t surprise that it was a vending machine. I chuckle and got away from the throw.

-/-/-/-/-

Making it to my place before the storm got nastier. I take my jacket off and throw it on the couch and rush to my computer and my iPod. I had to actually get an iPod so I don’t listen to the storm. What a waste of money.

I make tea while listening to the music. While I wait for the water to boil, I make my way to the computer to find some more juicy info. When I got comfy in my chair, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pause my music, and check the screen. Shiki was calling.

“Miss me already?” I tease.

“I need you to get a file for me.” He says right away.

“Now why do I have to” I lean in my chair “can’t you get your boys to get it?”

“Because this guy is no good and—“

“And you are working with him?” I chuckle and tease him some more, knowing he will get irritated.

I hear him sigh. “The file he is going to give you is most likely not all the info I need. So---“

“So you want me to get more info out of him while he gives me the file."

“Right. You will know what to get from him when you see the file. Give me the file tomorrow. I will text you the address and then you can go do the job.”  
“Wait! Right now?”

“Of course! Is there something wrong about that?” I hear him getting mad.

I relax and clear my smug voice. “I am not going in that weather. Besides, the file will get wet.”

“Bring a bag, now go!” He hangs up.

“Dammit!” I snap my phone shut. Worst possible moment! I let out a heavy sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Just got to face it and get this over with.

I get up and turn off the stove and grabbed everything I needed. I look out the window.

Doesn't look like it will thunder anytime soon.

I quickly put my jacket on and leave my empty room.

-/-/-/-/-

What a waste of time! The fucker didn't have any info. He looked like he put all the info in the file that he had to! And now that it is already late. I don’t think I can find a taxi to make it home. Don’t get me wrong! I rather walk in Ikebukuro, but that rain is strong and loud, that my music can’t even block it out. I put my hood on and start walking fast back home.

And then I heard it.

The loud noise made me jump and shake. I look around hoping no one saw me jump. It didn't look like anyone notice. There weren't even that much people out this late.

Another thunder.

I start to shake harder and decided to rush to an ally. Why? I don’t even know myself. Every time I hear a thunder storm, I find some dark place and tried to block out the sound.

I lean against the wall and cover my ears. But it wasn't helping. I can still hear the thunder. The loud shaking thunder!

I fell to the floor. Trying so hard to block out the sound. But again, I never can. I close my eyes shut tight, hoping this will blow out soon.

-/-/-/-/-

It was late, and I have no jacket in this damn rain! I can’t even have a smoke because it is raining so much.

But speaking of jackets. I see a familiar one in front of me! My blood starts to boil.

A thunder strikes and to my surprise. I see him jump. He looks around. Another thunder strikes, freezes and looks around fast. He starts to run into an ally.

I am not letting him go without a bruise on him!

I run after the louse, pushing people out of my way. Some moved away on their own, scared to even go near me.

When I make it to the ally, I saw something that I thought I wouldn't ever see.

I see Izaya, curled up, covering his ears, eyes close tight, and shaken up. He looked like a little kid who is scared.

This must be some kind of a joke! He must be planning something like always! But, it doesn't look like he even notice I’m right here.

Another thunder.

He jumps and shakes some more.

Is he…afraid of the thunder?

-/-/-/-/-/-


	2. Chapter 2

-/-/-/-/-/-

I walk in front of the flea. I glare down at the shaking body, still haven't notice that I am here. Then he started to open his eyes slowly, finally realizing my presence. He looked at me in shock, with huge wide eyes.

I bend down in front of him, leaning on my knees for support. I glare at him. "Why the fuck are you on my turf!" I yell at him. Not falling for whatever he is up to.

He just keeps staring at me with wide eyes.

I get angry from no remark. I grab the front of his shirt, making a bag fall to the floor that he had in his lap. "Answer me louse!"

A thunder strikes.

He jumps.

My eyes go wide. What is he doing? Why…why in hell is hugging him! Why is he burying his face in my chest, while gripping the back of my shirt! This must be a joke! This bastared must be up to something! He has to be!

I feel him shaking on my chest. And I think, he is crying?

Another thunder.

He jumps once again. I lose my balance and fall on my ass, with him still clench to me. He shakes some more.

"Dammit louse, calm down! Its only thunder!" I said with a growl.

He shakes his head.

I growl once more. I was about to push this bastared off of me, but then he grips harder on my shirt and buries his face more into my chest. I sigh. It's not as great to see him like this. I rather fight with him when he is being a flea around the city. Well when this is over, I will be able to get him with this. Tell everyone that the great Izaya is scared of thunder. I chuckle at the thought.

I look down at him, still looking pathetic.

"S-Shizu-chan…" I hear him muffle in my chest. It also sounded like his voice cracked.

Fuck! I know I am going to regret this

-/-/-/-/-

What am I doing? Why isn't my body listening to me? Why am I clinging to this monster! Why hasn't he pushed me off yet! More importantly, why am I fucking crying!

This storm must be fucking up my head!

A thunder hits.

I jump again, making Shizuo lose his balance. I held on him tight as I fall on top of him, with my body shaking more.

"Dammit louse, calm down! Its only thunder!" I hear him growl.

Its only thunder! My ass its only thunder!

I shake my head in his chest, disagreeing with what he said.

It's terrifying! You don't know how much this scares me you fucking brute!

I hear him growl again. That means he is going to push me off, but I don't want to be pushed away from this warmth and comfort. So I did what I have been doing. I griped on him tighter and buried my face more into his chest.

I don't know why I don't want to let go, but I can't help it. Me! Izaya Orihara, actually needs this monster's warmth for comfort!... No! I am fuck Izaya! I don't need anybody! I need to be the one to push him away! I need to tell him to go away! I need to laugh at him and show that I am joking around.

"S-Shizu-chan…" My shaky, cracking voice ends up saying.

Dammit! That did not sound convincing enough! I can't trust my own voice! Shit!

But then to my surprise, Shizuo does something I thought I never think he would do.

"Dammit Izaya, calm down already." He strokes my head with a gentle touch.

Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima. The monster of Ikibokuru, is gently touching me? The touch feels like he actually cares.

Another thunder. Louder than the others.

I felt like my heart jumped out of my chest. I feel more tears falling and onto his already drenched vest.

-/-/-/-


	3. Chapter 3

-/-/-/-/-

Fuck.

What am I doing? Why am I comforting this piece of shit? Why am I holding him and trying to calm him down? Why?

"Why…are you doing this?" he says with an amused toned, but his voice was shaky. "Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" he chuckles.

"I don't even know myself asshole! Maybe because it's pathetic to attack you like this, I rather hurt you when you're jumping around like a flea!" I growl at him.

It is true. It's pathetic to attack him when he is this helpless. It's too easy.

He chuckles. "Dumbass…"

I tighten my grip at the back of his head and yanked his hair.

"Ow!"

This time I chuckle.

-/-/-/-

He is comforting me? He is holding me? Why?

I couldn't help but ask him, but before I ask, I need calm down and try to get myself back together. "Why…are you doing this?" I put an amused tone in my voice, but it was still shaky. "Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" I chuckle.

"I don't even know myself asshole! Maybe because it's pathetic to attack you like this, I rather hurt you when you're jumping around like a flea!" He growls at me.

I chuckle again. "Dumbass…"

I feel him tighten his grip at the back of my head and yanked my hair. "Ow!"

He chuckles.

I was actually happy that he hurt me. Felt like we are going back to being us, so I decided to push it.

I went and pulled the back of his head and yanked his hair too.

"Ouch!" he pulls me back by my hoody.

I smirk at him, but it doesn't look like my smirk haves any effect on him. He just stares and frowns at me. It must because my face looks like shit.

"You look ridiculous!" He says, reading mind, and still holding me from my hoody.

"Like I give shit what you think" I stick my tongue at him.

He glares. I chuckle at him and wipe my face with my sleeves. At least I am pulling myself together, now I need to get out of here.

He then does a low growl and was reaching his hand towards my face. My body reacted as an attack, making me pull out my switch blade and pointing it at his face. He lets go of my hoody.

Shizuo frowned and reaches to my face again. "You still got tears on your face." He wipes it away.

I was shock and this time I glared at him. I swipe my blade at his bow tie, making it slide down to the floor. "Don't treat me like a child!" I move back away from him.

He glared. I can tell he is getting really angry. This is making me happier, getting me more strength in me. I smile.

"You bastared!"

"What you going to do? Huh?" I laugh at him.

Maybe it was a bad idea to say that. I am in no condition to get away from him. I am tiered and still shaky, but my mouth would not stop moving. "Will Shizu-chan actually kill a helpless person?" I tease.

He growls once more. He lifts a fist up, but before he can throw a fist at me, I pointed my blade at him. I laugh at him.

A thunder hits.

I jumped and dropped my blade. Shizuo took the chance and threw his fist at me. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the pain.

When I felt no pain, I opened my eyes. He threw a punched at the wall above me. I wasn't surprise that his whole fist went into the brick wall.

"You damn insect! I don't kill!" He says between his clench teeth. He pulls back and stands up. He stares me down.

I tried to get up, but my legs are too weak.

"Tch!" This is pathetic. I look away from him. I want to go home already.

"Get on!"

"Huh?" I look forward to see Shizuo's back. I glare at it. "Didn't I tell you to not treat me like a child!"

"Oh shut up and just get on! I don't like this more than you do!"

"Then go home! I—"

Another thunder.

I shake. "A-At least let me have some dignity, just go home." I say in a low voice.

He lets out a heavy sigh, but chuckles. "Like hell I would."

He grabs my wrist from behind and pulls me forward, making me fall on his back. He grabbed my legs and stood up.

"Put me down! This makes me look ridiculous!"

"And you being scared of thunder is not?"

I growl.

He bends down and picks up the bag and my blade. He puts my blade in the bag and starts to walk out of the alley.

"Wait! I am not going out there! I don't want people to see me like this!" I beat on his shoulders.

"Put your hood on then." He keeps walking.

I growl again. "I am the only one who wears this jacket and everyone knows me! Idiot!" I hit him in the back of the head.

In times like this, I need and want my switch blade.

A thunder hits. I jump and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Pfft, pussy!" He says as we leave the alley and walks towards my place.

"Asshole!" I start to choke him.

He snarls and squeezes my legs.

"Ow!" I say in pain. He stops and keeps walking.

I was lucky that it's really late outside, and that no one is out.

But I can't help wonder these questions in my head. Why is Shizuo helping me? Why is he being nice? Why is Shizuo caring me on his back? Why is he not killing me?

I sigh. Too many questions for one night, I wish I can look up these questions on the net.

A thunder hits.

I tighten my arms around him and buried my face in his back.

Can this night get any more embarrassing!

-/-/-/-/-

Finally! This night is almost over!

The thunder has finally stopped and I am almost home!

"So…" Shizuo says, breaking the silence that we had for this whole embarrassing trip. "Are you really are afraid of thunder?"

"What? I can't have a fear?"

"No, it's just…" he pauses and tries to pick out his words. "I didn't expect that your fear would be this. It must be tough, since we have been getting a lot of bad storms."

"Tch. Don't act like you care."

He stays quiet until we finally made it to my place. He puts my down and hands over my bag. I snatched it out of his hand and took my blade out and put it back in my pocket.

I stare at him to read what he was thinking, but all he did was have a frown on his face, making me more confused.

"What is wrong with you?" I huff.

You're not the one who got a piggyback ride from their worst enemy.

"Aren't you going to say thanks?" he glares, but with a hint of the frown.

I laugh. "Why should I?"

He growls. "I helped you!"

"And why is that? Why did you help me and instead of hurting me!"

He better answer that question! I would really like to know why he isn't throwing a temper at me, just seeing my face makes him destroy the street. But seeing me helpless makes him help me?

He frowns at my question. Looking down, and looking more confused than I am.

"I…I don't know."

I sigh, not liking the answer I have received. "Whatever, I am going in." I turn to enter my place.

"Hey!"

I stop, but I don't turn to look at him.

"If….you don't tell anybody that I helped you, then I won't tell anybody your fear."

I chuckle and then it turned into a laugh. "Why would I tell somebody that you helped me, huh!" I twirled around and smirk at him.

"Then I am guessing we got a deal?" He asks.

I laugh a little more. "Sure."

He nods and walks away. I watch him as he leaves, turning a corner and out of my sight. I glare at the direction he disappeared to and decided that tonight was enough and that I should get some sleep.

I enter my home and went straight to bed.

-/-/-/-/-


	4. Chapter 4

-/-/-/-/-

Shizuo's POV:

Celty is the only person I can talk to about last night. She's my best friend and I'd feel like I was lying to her if I didn't… So I told her everything, except the reason why Izaya was so helpless. She was surprised of it all, and who wouldn't be? I mean, this is Izaya we're talking about!

[His fear must have been bad if he was so helpless that you had to help him.]

I nod at Celty while pulling a cigarette out.

[What was his fear?]

"Can't say."

She was taken aback by what I said, but who wouldn't be? Not telling someone my worst enemy's fear when I got the chance? It's insane!

[Then… do you…?]

I glare at the screen. "Don't mention that! That was a long time ago; a phase!"

[It didn't look like a phase back then. Maybe you seeing him-]

I stop reading the screen, and crush the carton in my hand. "Let's drop the past!" I snap, managing to light the loose cigarette between my lips and take a puff.

She jumps from my outburst, but quickly starts typing again. [Shizuo…I've known you for a while now, and I know that wasn't just a phase.]

I sigh. I shouldn't get mad at Celty… she is right. But that doesn't mean I can't forget about it; I must…

"I need to forget about it Celty." I take another drag from my cigarette and frown. "Falling for that louse in high school is something I really need to forget."

-/-/-/-

"You seem pretty quiet." Tom says.

"Really?" I take a hit from my cancer-stick for the thousandth time that day.

"Anything bothering you? You're smoking more than usual."

"No."

"Hm." Tom drops the subject and we carry on with our work.

Work was a tough today; Beating up the people who wouldn't give us money cheered me up a little. It got my anger out, even if I hate violence. I needed it, but for some reason I couldn't get last night out of my head. Why wouldn't the incidence stop replaying itself!

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?

"Yea" I take another puff. "Just a little…" I trail off as I see a familiar fur rimmed jacket skipping down the street – already my blood is boiling.

"Izaya!"

He stops and turns around with his annoying curious expression, only to smile when he sees me. "Oh Shizu-chan! What a wonderful surprise!"

"You asshole! You're on my turf!"

All he does is laugh and turn to run away.

I growl and the chase begins. Vending machines and signs fly, along with some of his blades – of which I easily block, crushing a few in my hand. He laughs at every move I make and it feels… normal. More relaxed. Like last night never happened.

"Had enough Shizu-chan?" he laughs again as I corner him in an alley.

"Shut up!" I throw the stop sign I had in my hand.

He dodges with ease. I growl and run to throw a punch, but he just jumps out of the way with that big grin on his face, making me the cornered one in the alley.

He takes his switch blade out and points it at me as I step forward to attack. However, I pause as I hear a soft crunch under my foot. Looking down, I see a small iPod broken underneath my shoe. Izaya's eyes are wide as he searches his pocket, only to sigh at their lack of content.

"Nice going Shizu-chan. You broke my iPod" he frowns.

"It's your fault louse!" I growl.

He sighs once more. "Now how is it my fault? I was just walking by and-"

"It's because you are in Ikebukuro!" I interrupt him.

He chuckles. "I can be anywhere I want Shizu-chan! I do work around here too."

"I don't care!" I clench my fist, preparing to punch him, but stop when I feel a rain drop.

We both look up and see gray clouds start to surround the city.

I hear Izaya giggle, so I glare at him.

"I guess our fun is over. See you later Shizu-chan!" he waves and turns to run away.

I think it's best not to follow him; he most likely just wants to rush home before the storm gets bad. But he's such an asshole! I hope he doesn't make it home before it hits.

-/-/-/-/-

I was on my way home, for shelter from the loud storm, when Celty stopped next to me.

[Hey Shizuo] she showed me her cell phone, safely closed in a plastic bag.

"Hey Celty, what's up?" I ask as I take a puff off my cigarette.

[Is Izaya okay?]

I glare at the screen, taken aback by the question. "Why would I know? I don't even care for that ass!"

[I just bumped into him for an assignment, and he looked...jumpy.]

That's surprising. Izaya is still out? I saw him almost two hours ago. Shouldn't he be home and staying away from the thunder?

[He said he was heading home now, but he looked unsteady. Did you hurt him too much?]

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

[You two had a fight today, right?]

She must think Izaya is out of it because I hurt him! Son of a bitch, why can't that dumbass just stay home from all of this!

"Yea we had another fight. The louse might have gotten hurt…" I grin.

[You two need to be careful with each other.]

"Tch. It's the idiots fault for showing his face."

Why am I backing him up? I should be laughing and saying 'the louse is just scared of thunder'!

[Well, I'm heading home. The weather looks like it's getting worse and Shinra will be worried.]

I nod as I watch her leave.

After she's out of sight, I start walking home – trying my best not to worry about the flea. It's none of my business, so why should I think about it? I stop to wait for a crosswalk to give me the green light.

"Dude you've got to listen to this song!" The teen next to me yelled to his friends.

"It's from their new album."

"I want to hear too! I'd rather listen to music than this thunder!"

Smart kid, I'd rather listen to music then this thunder too.

…Wait. Izaya's iPod. Did he have that because he was working late tonight?

Now that I think about it, Izaya never liked music. He always said that when we were in school, and most likely still doesn't like it. Shit! Now I am feeling fucking guilty! No. I shouldn't feel guilty! This is his fault, not mine! But I did step on it when he was trying to get away from me… I don't know!

"Argh!" I pick up the traffic light and throw it, effectively scaring the teens next to me. I pant, looking at the destruction.

I know I am going to regret this, but I turn around and head towards where Izaya lives anyway.

-/-/-/-

Izaya's POV:

That protozoan! That brute! That brain-dead idiot blonde! This is his fault! Tomorrow I am going to make his life a living hell for breaking my iPod! Allowing me to get scared in front of people! I am lucky that everyone thinks Shizuo just injured me. Not only was my iPod crushed by that idiot, but apparently the elevator for my apartment is out of order and I have to walk upstairs while listening to the thunder.

I sigh in front of the elevator. "I guess I should start walking." I say out loud.

A thunder hits and I jump.

"Maybe I should run!"

I rush and hurry up the steps. I just need to get things off my mind. …Maybe by thinking of how to destroy Shizuo's life? Maybe I should hire someone to Photoshop embarrassing pictures of Shizuo and then spread them around Tokyo? Or perhaps I could give prostitutes his number. Or maybe even get him arrested again... Or-

Another clash of thunder hits.

I fall to the floor and clutch my ears. Fuck! These past two nights have not been my nights.

I grab the stair rails with my shaky hands, and start moving up the steps slowly.

I haven't been this frightened in a while… Well besides last night. I always had my iPod with me during times like this. I don't even like music, but it's better than the thunder. How did this even get started?

Another crash and the lights go out.

I think I remember… I was always alone as a child. My parents and sisters would go out and leave me home, when one day a storm hit. The noises were so loud, I ran to hide under my covers – hoping the lights wouldn't go out. All I could hear was the nonstop banging and clashing… It made me feel like such a weak idiot. It was just a little storm! I shouldn't have been scared then, and now I am 23 – and still being immobilized by it! I am fucking Orihara Izaya; I shouldn't be terrified of anything!

Another crash hits.

No, instead I am curled up in the middle of the stairwell, trying to hide. There is no escape! The storm is only getting worse; the thunder is only getting louder. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I shouldn't cry. I shouldn't! Not again!

The hall light came on, flickering unsurely. Yea, like that is going to make me feel better.

"Izaya!"

That voice.

"Izaya!"

Is that…?

I lift my face only to find myself staring up at Shizuo. I look at him with wide eyes, only to find that he is sweaty, out of breath, and holding a small bag.

"What -"

A loud thunder hits, forcing me to curl back into my ball.

"Shit!"

I hear him go through his bag. Then I feel something over my head. I look up and realized that Shizuo put big headphones over my ears.

"Just relax and listen to the music." He tells me and hits play on his iPod.

The music started, blocking out the thunder. Shizuo pulled me into his lap, again trying to help me relax, and allowing me to bury my face in his chest. I can't help but ease, as I feel him rubbing soothing circles into my back and whispering into my hair…

But all I can think is. Why?

-/-/-/-


	5. Chapter 5

-/-/-/-/

Shizuo's POV:

I made it to Izaya's apartment and ran inside, but growled as I saw that the elevator was out of order.

"Shit!" He must have had to deal with more of the loud thunder.

I rush up the stairs, but to my luck, the lights decided to turn off due to another clash of the lightning.

I run faster, as best I can in this darkness. I stumble on the way, but recover quickly and keep going. I started to see better when the lights flickered back on, only just noticing that they are flickering.

When I made it to a stairwell, I see Izaya at the top curled up in a ball.

"Izaya!" I call for him.

He didn't move making me worry more. I run up the stairs calling out his name again. When I made it in front of him, he looks up. He looks really bad. He's pale, shaken up, and he looks like he is about to cry. I would love to laugh at him, but I don't have the heart to do that right now.

"What-"

Another crash makes him go back into his ball.

"Shit!" I curse and kneel in front of him. I dig into my small bag I have been carrying and take out a big pair of cheap headphones I bought on my way here. I put them on Izaya, and plug them into my IPod that I carry around.

Izaya looks up at me in confusion.

"Just relax and listen to the music." I hit play, and he looked a little more relaxed, but still real bad. He's still shaking.

I couldn't help but pull him close and rub small circles on his back. I tell him to calm down and relax more, even when I know I know he can't hear me.

I need to get these questions out of my head. That main question that keeps repeating in my head ever since I entered this building is… Why?

-/-/-/-

After minutes pass and Izaya felt more relaxed, I help him up. He didn't look at me; he just looked at the ground. I decided to walk him to his apartment.

I put a hand on his shoulder to make him look at me. He had a frown on his face and very sleepy eyes. "Let me take you to your place."

I was happy that he understood what I said. He answered with a nod and we walked up the rest of the stairs to his apartment. We both didn't say anything on the way up. All you could hear is the storm and the music blasting in Izaya's ears. He stayed close to me, sometimes even bumping into me. I gazed down at him a few times and he seemed drowsy.

I stop in front of him. "You want me to carry you?"

His eyes go wide and then straight in to a glare. "Did you ask if you can carry me!" He asked a little loud.

I nod.

"No! I am not letting you carry me again! My legs aren't broken!" He walks past me and starts to walk more up the stairs.

I know Izaya can be an ass and all, but I didn't expect him to be so stubborn!

I catch up to him; noticing my presence he looked over his shoulder.

"You know," Izaya starts. "This is a little weird, especially to me. Since when did Shizu-chan actually care about me?" He chuckles.

Since high school, but I can't say that!

He turns to me so he can read my lips for the answer.

"Like I know!" I glare at him. "My body just moved on its own!"

He raises an eyebrow and turns away to start walking again. "I guess both our bodies haven't been listening to us." He make it to his apartment. He turns to me and takes off the headphones. The storm has calmed, both of us hoping the thunder has too.

"Thank you Shizu-chan!" He smiles as he hands me my iPod.

I look at him surprised from the sudden thank you. I reach for my iPod but then Izaya drops it and his smile turns into a grin.

"Thank you for showing me how pathetic you can be!" He stomps on my iPod, over and over again.

While I watch him destroy my iPod, I feel my blood starting boil. I help his ass and he goes and breaks my stuff!

"You-"

"That's for breaking my iPod!" He glares at me.

"That's why I came to help you, you prick!"

He opens his door. "Sounds like a personal problem." Then he shuts it in my face.

-/-/-/-

Izaya's POV:

I wait for a few minutes, hoping he won't go and break my door down and starting another one our fights. When I hear him leave, I sigh and slide down to the floor.

"Dammit!"

Shizuo actually came here to help me? Shizuo! Why? What! I am more confused than last night! I am actually…touched.

I feel my face heat up.

Get that out of my mind! I need to sleep. Sleep sounds really great right now! Also a break from work tomorrow doesn't sound that bad at all either. Yesterday and today was too much for me. Just one day is okay.

I go and text Namie and tell her not to come tomorrow. I then emailed some people I should be working for tomorrow and tell them that I won't be doing anything tomorrow.

When that was done, I felt drowsier then before. A shower sounds nice.

I look at my couch and decided to just sleep. I'll just take a shower in the morning.

-/-/-/-/-

"Izaya! Are you okay!" Shizuo grabs my face and makes me look at him.

"Am I okay! There is a storm out there and you're asking if I am okay!" I stand up from the stairwell, while I cry my eyes out.

He stands up as well and hugs me close. "Calm down! I am here for you."

I cling onto his school uniform as I burry my face in his chest and cry.

The storm scares me so much. I'm so lucky I have Shizuo! He is always there for me, always protecting me.

"It's okay! Shh." He rubs my back for comfort.

"I don't know what I would do without you Shizuo!" I say into his chest.

I hear him chuckle. He then grabs my face and kisses the tears away. I smile from his kindness.

"I will always be here for you." He says softly.

A thunder crashes, making me jump. I burry my face into his chest and hold him tight.

"Let's get you into your apartment, alright?"

I nod. Shizuo carries me on his back, while also carrying our school bags.

I snuggle close into his back, enjoying his warmth. "Shizu-chan is so strong."

He chuckles at my words and keeps walking up the stairs. When we arrive at my apartment, Shizuo opens it with the spare key I gave him.

After he opens the door, he puts me down and closes the door. He tosses our stuff on the floor, while I go and throw myself on the couch. I take off my black jacket and fix my red shirt. Shizuo did the same with his uniform.

He walked over to me at the couch and sat next me. Right away I curled up next him. He pulls close to me.

"You are always so kind!" I said to him and cuddle closer to him.

He smiles. "I will always care for you."

"That's what makes you the best!" I look up at him.

He leans down and kisses my forehead. He then started to kiss lower down my face. Kissing my nose, my ear, my cheek, and making his way to my-

My eyes shoot open, noticing right away that I'm sweating and that my breath is irregular. I look around to see no school bag and no extra pair of shoes near my door. I quickly look at my clothes to see that I still have my long sleeve black V-neck shirt on with my black jeans.

"What…was…that?" I touch my sweaty forehead.

That dream. It was… me and Shizuo? We acted like a couple! A cheesy couple that is! I was clinging to him. He said those things to me. I said those things to him! Ugh… just thinking about it makes me sick! Those two nights have really fucked up my head!

I ruffle up my already messy hair and walk to the bathroom. I feel like I am going to puke from those… 'girly' images.

I turn the water on hot and get ready to go in.

-/-/-/-

Shizuo's POV:

I have finally told Celty Izaya's fear. I can trust her not to tell Shinra because if Izaya finds out, he will make my life more a living hell. I need some advice from last night and told her the story. She was, of course, shocked from the incident.

[That's really caring of you Shizuo.]

"But I did it for him! I don't know what I was even thinking for even helping that ass!"

[Well…maybe…]

"Don't even go there!" I glare at her.

[But Shizuo-]

I stop looking at the screen. "I don't! There is no way I would!" I get angrier and grab a sign to throw it. "He has done so many shitty things to me since we met!" I grab more signs near me and throw them with every sentence I say. "He has got me fired for almost job I've had! He has gotten me arrested! He has-"

I was interrupted by Celty shoving her phone in my face [But you go and help him, or more likely save him?]

I frown and drop the sign I was about to throw. She quickly types again and shows me the screen.

[It seems you still care for him.]

I flop down and sit on a step at the park. "My body moved on its own. I still don't care for the flea."

Celty sat next to me and typed. [I remember when you told me you liked Izaya, it-]

I growl. "Can we drop the subject now! I don't feel like talking about this anymore!"

Her body slouches; I'm guessing she is frowning. Then she started typing again. [Okay, but I suggest you think for a while about what's going on.]

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

She quickly types. [About the past and what's happening now.]

"There is really nothing to think about! The past is the past. I regret liking that flea, and that's that!"

-/-/-/-/-

*High school years*

Celty's POV:

I am riding back home from another day of work and notice Shizuo was in front of our place. Lately he and I have been getting closer. I don't know myself, but I feel like he would understand me since I too, am not like other people.

"Hey Celty-san."

I take my cell phone out and start typing. [You're a mess!]

He growls "Blame that damn flea! That asshole started it!"

He looks already mad. [What did he do now?]

"Sent me a fucking love note saying he has feelings for me! I knew he was messing around with me and just wanted to get on my nerves, so I threw it in the trash but apparently, one of the members of the basketball team saw it and decided to tease me about it."

I start to type, making Shizuo stop his story. [And then they wanted to pick a fight with you, and Izaya was there watching it all happen?]

"Yes! That idiot louse! This all started because he made that stupid fake love letter." He huffed and leaned more into the wall.

I tilt my helmet to the side, a little confused on how Shizuo's face looks. [Why is your face red?]

He's startled from the question. "What! M-My face isn't red!"

[Now it's redder!]

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He pushes my cell phone away.

I have a feeling Shizuo is not telling me at all of what happened. [What is wrong? Did something else happen?]

He looks away and growls. He then frowns at the ground, opening his mouth and then closing it, trying to pick the right words to say.

"I…I was wishing that letter was true." His face turns as red as a tomato.

I was taken aback of what he said and typed right away. [What do you mean?]

"It's exactly what it means! I knew the letter was all bull. So that's why the letter got me so much angrier than it should have! I destroyed a classroom because of it!"

Shizuo's voice dropped. He sounded very sad. [Do you like Izaya?]

He frowns and looks to the ground. "I don't know why, but… yeah."

I was more taken aback by what he said.

"But I need to forget about these feelings." He pushes himself off the wall and stares at me with very gloomy eyes. "We are both guys and we are both enemies. Nothing more and nothing else…" He looked like he was about to cry.

I went and quickly typed, but then Shizuo speaks again. "Save the typing Celty, there's nothing else to say about it." He strains a smile and grabs his bag and starts to walk away. "Besides, it's best this way."

If I have my head, I would've frowned as he walked away.

-/-/-/-


	6. Chapter 6

-/-/-/-/-

Izaya's POV:

Today, all I am going to do is be on my computer. I need a small break from the city today. It's shocking how I made that decision. It's mostly because I need to stay away from Shizuo. I'm still mad that he helped me last night! Why? It's Shizuo! My enemy! Why do you help me! You want me to be kinder to you! If so, I will! The Izaya way!

After glaring at my laptop I cracked my knuckles and put my usual grin on my face. I make some phone calls and emails as fast as I saw Mikado work his website for his kindness.

After that, I finished one of my great works of art. I was going to login on the chat, but then my phone rang, it's Shinra.

"What a great surprise!" I answer happily, yet sarcastically.

"Izaya, have you been messing with Shizuo?" Shinra asked right away; seriously.

I frown at the name and thought. "Why do you ask?" I ask, hiding my anger with my amused voice.

"I just passed by him and he seemed angrier than usual."

Wait until he gets home.

I smirk. "I haven't done anything, must be someone else." I chuckle.

"Oh? He has been talking to Celty a lot more now. Something must have been bothering him." He says, sounds like he was talking to himself more now.

Wait… Shizuo has been talking to Celty more? He wouldn't, would he? Shizuo tells Celty everything! Damn it, that bastard!

I grip my phone as I hear Shinra ramble more to himself. Swirling in my chair to face out the window and think of a new plan for Shizu-chan.

-/-/-/-

Showers are always great. A nice, hot one always calms the nerves, especially if you have a tough week.

Wrapping the towel around my waste, I head to the kitchen to make some tea.

Everything is calm tonight. Shower, clear night sky, tea, and silence. Nice night…until my door was rudely and violently kicked down.

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo yells out as he enters.

I sigh. Couldn't he get his revenge some other night?

"You flea!" He walks up to me.

I smirk. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Wrong! I come home with cops at my apartment, because someone called saying that I had illegal drugs!" He was gripping his fist so tightly that his knuckles were completely white.

I cross my arms. "Drugs are bad Shizu-chan. It's bad enough that you smoke." I wave a finger at him.

"Don't give me that shit!" He smacks my hand out of his face. I chuckle from the action. "Not only that, prostitutes somehow got my number and have been calling me all day!" he says sarcastically.

"Prostitutes? That is also bad to do Shizu-chan~." I laugh.

That got him angrier, making him throw a good punch. The fight was on, in my house.

-/-/-/-

*Shizuo's POV*

"Prostitutes? That is also bad to do Shizu-chan." He laughs.

That's it, now I am mad! I throw a punch at him, he dodged it with ease, so I tried again and again, but he kept dodging. I just end up breaking tables, the walls, some glass, and even his railing stairs.

Izaya makes it to his knife at his desk and flicks it at me. "You can at least wait until I put some pants on Shizu-chan~!"

Wait. . .Pants on?

I look down slowly, and surely, Izaya was only wearing a small towel. I froze. I have l always wished to see him like this when I was in high school, but now!

"Huh~?" he moves up towards me. "Why is Shizu-chan's face red?" He traces his knife on my cheek.

Shit! This doesn't look good.

"Is Shizu-chan blushing because I am in a towel?"

I feel my face heat up even more, just hoping it is only anger.

Izaya backs up and starts laughing. "Who would expect that the great monster goes that way!" he laughs even more as he waves his knife around.

I growl and push him against the wall, making him drop his knife. "Who said I went that way!"

"No one needs to, your face says it all." He grins.

"You—"

"It's payback."

"Payback?" I ask confused.

"You told Celty, didn't you?"

I freeze. How did he find out? How can he? He can't be this great at finding information! Dammit! No wonder he was on my ass all day long!

"And now finding out Shizu-chan is gay, it's perfect revenge!" His grin grows.

"I am not gay."

"Then why blush?"

I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Well," He grips my arm and puts his leg on mine, spreading his legs. "Prove me wrong." He whispers sexually.

I gulp. I shouldn't touch him! If I do, my life will be over! Got to remember, he is my enemy! I shouldn't touch my enemy sexually! I shouldn't even be thinking of sexual stuff about my enemy! But. . . look at him!

"Hm? It looks like your struggling." He spreads his legs wider, making his inner thigh show.

I punch the wall at the side of his face, making another hole in the wall "Don't fuck with me!" I glare down at him.

His face goes serious. "Then don't fuck with me!" His voice was hard. It takes me back.

He passes by me and was heading to the stairs. "Now leave," he turns to me and grins "You fag!"

I glare hard at him as he goes up the stairs. "You asshole!" I grab his front door and crash it threw his window and out on the streets. I left, not wanting to deal with another second of his naked body.

-/-/-/-

*Izaya's POV*

As I waited for Celty at the fountain, I was making calls for my broken apartment. It doesn't look like it will be done today, but I really do hope some people I know can do something fast. I also got to get a new iPod, more money to spend on something useless.

Hearing Celty nearby, I stood up. She parked her bike and walked to me.

She types [What do you need?]

"I heard you been talking to Shizu-chan." I glare at her and went straight to the point.

I see her body tense. She typed quickly. [I didn't tell anyone! Your secret is safe with me!]

"So Shizu-chan did tell you." My glare hardens.

Her body went more tensed.

"What has he told you?"

She hesitates, but tells me. She always kept hesitating when she typed. I think she's leaving something out, like she knows something she shouldn't tell me.

"So that's what he told you, hm? How pathetic." I chuckle. "Now I need to get him back for this" I shrug.

[But wasn't calling the police and giving his number out enough?]

"Not enough. I've got something new on that brute, and I will use it against him!" I grin.

[What is it that you got from him?]

My phone rings. "Well I got to go Celty! Got business to do" I ignore her and take the call as I walk away.

-/-/-/-

*Shizuo's POV*

It doesn't seem Izaya hasn't done anything yet, but work today was just pure awful. Most of the people gave up easily, but since what happened last night, I couldn't function at all. All day I could only think of Izaya in that towel. I was so distracted that I kept missing my punches on guys. I kept walking into buildings, poles, and people. Just not my day today. I am so distracted that I forgot to lock the door for my apartment!

I sigh and took off my shoes, but stop from the noise in my living room. I rushed in the room and I was completely dumbfounded.

He turns away from the TV and smiles at me. "Oh Shizu-chan! Welcome home!"

"What the hell are you doing here!" I yell out of him.

"Well since my apartment is getting fixed I had to stay somewhere else. SO, I thought you were perfect!"

I clench my fist "I don't think so! Get—"

I stop talking and watch Izaya get up from the couch. Him getting up from the couch didn't make me stop talking, but what he was wearing did. He was wearing one of my white shirts, that is VERY big and long on him and red boxers.

I glare hard at him. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Hm?" he looks at his outfit with a smile. "I wanted to relax so I thought you wouldn't mind if I grab something to wear."

"Well I do, take it off!" I grip the top of the couch.

"Oh?" he starts to unbutton the shirt. "Going a little fast, aren't we?" he winks at me.

I feel my face heat up. "That's not what I meant!" I grab the pillow on the couch and throw it at him. He took a step to the side and the pillow hits the wall, making a crack.

He laughs and then grabs his laptop and head towards my room. "Well I need to do some work, so don't interrupt me." He winks at me again and walks away in my room, while swaying his hips. I was just so mesmerized at his ass until the door closed.

I growled at no one and punched a hole in my wall. "I need a smoke!" I said out loud and walked outside.

-/-/-/-

*Izaya's POV*

I thought going home to a fixed house would feel relaxing, but I find out that I need to stay away from it for the night. But what the hell! How can you treat your god like this! Where am I supposed to stay for the night!

Shinra? No, I like to keep my blood to myself.

Namie? Haha. . .Now that's a laugh!

Shizu-chan? Hm? That would be interesting to just barge into his apartment. He would be furious, and he also owes me since he was the one who trashed my place. Besides, I want to know if Shizuo is really gay. I can make some traps around the room to find out. If I get some good, hardcore proof, I can hire gay men to flirt with him, he can blush and I will take pictures. . . well, something like that.

So I decided to go to Shizuo's. I grab my stuff and walked to his apartment. I hurried since it looks like a storm has returned. The weather here is so bi-polar now 'n days!

When I made it to his place, I knew he wasn't home yet. I picked the lock and entered the familiar place. Of course I have sneaked here before, but that was for business, now it's for humiliation.

I wonder around the familiar place and put my laptop and stuff on his couch.

Didn't have good cameras so hiding cameras in this place is no good. Maybe flirting with him and making him blush will be good. So when he goes super red than 'click'! I got an embarrassment photo of Shizuo! Just got to get proof that he is gay though.

Don't get me wrong! I am not against gays. I am bi, I just care that Shizuo is gay. The brutes embarrassed me enough with my fear, now it's his turn!

I walk into Shizuo's room and stare at the room, then turned and see the bathroom.

Shizuo's clothes might be too big for me, so I think wearing a white button up shirt will be perfect. If I try to flirt or do something sexy I can figure out if the great monster of Ikebukuro is really gay!

-/-/-/-/-

*Shizuo's POV*

[You seem pretty calm about this.]

"Calm! How can you say I am calm about this!" I scream.

[Your apartment is not destroyed; your taking it pretty lightly.]

"Tch!" I take a long puff.

[Don't get too mad, maybe this is a good opportunity!]

"Opportunity for what?"

[Izaya is at your place, maybe it's a good opportunity for you two to finally get along.]

"Us?"

She nods.

"Getting along?"

She nods once more.

"Don't make me laugh Celty!" I yelled, startling her and making her almost drop her phone.

If that flea and I ever get along that means the world is officially going to end. The only thing that louse cares for is messing with 'humans' he would say. The bastard will always be a bastard!

[It looks like it's going to rain.]

I look up. "More like a storm."

I realize what I said and flinched.

[Isn't Izaya scared of storms!] Her body expression seems worried.

"No, only thunder."

A clash came, making both of us jump. Making me realize that I spoke too soon.

[I think you should hurry home!]

"Why should I?"

[But what if he doesn't have a new iPod yet?]

"Who cares! Let him suffer!"

[Don't you care!]

"No!" I glare at her "… Dammit!"

Who am I fooling! She knows I am lying. I am just lying to myself and her. Just worrying about him makes me break my cigarette into two with my two fingers and stepping on it. Then grabbing the nearest pole and throwing it.

"I'm going home!" I growl as I left Celty and walked home.

-/-/-/-

I walk inside soaked, but instead of getting a dry towel, I rush to my room. I barged in, and instead of seeing a scared Izaya, I see a sound to sleep one. He did get a new iPod, and it was blasting in his ears as he sleeps. It was so loud that I can hear the song very clearly from my door. I close the door and walk up to him and moved his stuff off the bed, except his iPod, of course. I look at his peaceful face as he moves.

"Dammit!" I curse under my breath.

I walk into the bathroom and took a shower. When I came out he looks like he was before when I left.

"Now where am I going to sleep?" I glare at him.

The couch isn't comfy to sleep on. I can just push him off and make him sleep on the couch. I think that's a good idea!

He turns more on the bed, opening some buttons on his shirt, showing his belly.

"Couch." I made my decision and head to the living room, but then I hear his music stop. I turn around thinking he has woken up, but he was still sleeping. I walk back over to him and see that his iPod went dead. A clash hits and I see him jump. He stays asleep, but curls into a ball and starts to shake a little.

I sigh and climbed in bed next to him. Another thunder clashes, making him jump again and this time waking him up.

He opens his eyes slowly and looks at me with half lidded eyes. "Shizu. . .chan?"

"Just go back to sleep." I wrap my arm around him and pulled him close.

He was confused, but was too tired to care, so he listened and went back to sleep. I watched him sleep, until I started to nod off.

What have I gotten myself into?

-/-/-/-/-

*Izaya's POV*

Not only did I not wake up in my bed, but in the bed of my enemy. And to make it worse, he is sleeping next to me, more like hugging me with my face on his chest.

I turn my head around to see the time on the dresser; it read four in the morning. I turn back around thinking it's too early to be awake. I look up and see a sleeping Shizuo.

I remember now. My music stopped, most likely died. I woke up and Shizuo told me to just go back to sleep. I was too tired to complain and listened, and now I am regretting it.

"Let me go you big idiot!" I push his chest.

Instead of him pulling back, he pulled me even closer.

I glare at his chest "Hey idiot-"

"Izaya." He snuggles his face on top of my head and held me tight.

"Tch!"

Wouldn't expect Shizuo to be so clinging.

I sigh and gave up. I am still too tired. I cling to his warmth and dozed off.

I wouldn't mind this type warmth from time to time.

-/-/-/-


	7. Chapter 7

-/-/-/-/

*Shizuo's POV*

Waking up next to my crush, doesn't bother me. Holding him close is very relaxing. He clings to me as he sleeps, feels like I am dreaming! But having a wet dream about him and waking up with a hard on is not good!

I start to freak and try to figure out how to escape his grasp to take a cold shower. I slowly try to remove his arms off my waste and scoot back. Untangling my legs away from his, his arms loosened up.

"Ngh."

I froze. I move my knee again.

"Ngh!" Izaya's eyes were shut tight as he moans louder.

I gulp. He is hard…and he is moaning!

He turns on his back, revealing his now fully unbuttoned shirt and pale chest. I feel my boxers tighten, not a good sign. I rush to the bathroom and decided that I need to take a long cold shower.

-/-/-/-

*Izaya's POV*

Waking up in a Monster's bed in one piece is a miracle. Waking up without him next to me is actually irritating. Thinking of how I clung to him last night makes me feel like I have no pride. But having a wet dream about him and waking up with a hard on is confusing and outrageous!

I look around the room for any sign of Shizuo and then I heard the shower running. Sighing, I get up and got ready to leave, leaving this apartment the quicker the better. It just…feels…. awkward! Yea, that word fits perfectly right now. Being here feels a little awkward now, especially if I see Shizuo. Oh god! Why did I dream that!

"Izaya?"

Shit!

I cover my heated face and turn to Shizuo with a smile.

"Looks like you're ready to go" Shizuo says as he dries his hair.

He was wearing his regular pants and no shirt. Shizuo's bare, tan, toned chest was all in its glory.

I clear my throat and picked up my laptop. "Of course, I don't need to stay here."

"Want breakfast before you leave?"

"Breakfast? Ha! Really Shizu-chan?"

He glares. "I was trying to be nice!"

"To me? Are you sick?"

"No!"

"Then good-bye Shizu-chan!" I left quickly not wanting to stay in that room any longer.

-/-/-/-

*Shizuo's POV*

"You seem distracted and angrier today more than usual." Tom says.

"It has been a long week." I take a cigarette out of the small box.

"I can see that. Want to take a today off?"

"No, I need things off my mind. Work seems like the right thing."

"Must be a huge bother since you don't like violence."

"You have no idea."

I thought maybe work could get things off my mind, but no, no it didn't. It only got me madder! All day I hit people rougher and I threw signs whenever I thought about this morning.

"That's it for today." Tom says.

"Okay, I am going home." I turn my back on him and start walking away.

"Try to hurry home, got another storm tonight."

I raise my arm to tell him okay.

I shouldn't be worried, no need to be. He got a new iPod, so he is fine. I bet the louse remembered to charge it fully this time. Everything is fine…

"Dammit!" I threw a yield sign near my apartment.

If everything is fine, then why can't I stop worrying about it! This is entirely his fault! His entire fucking fault! It always is!

I barge into my apartment and slammed it. Taking off my shoes and loosening my bow tie, I head to my room. I walk into my empty room. I stare at the empty room, staring at my empty bed where Izaya was sleeping in. He looked innocent for the first time; looking cute while he slept and very sexy with my heavy white shirt.

…Maybe I should sleep on the couch.

Walking to my dresser, I take out some clothes and head to the bathroom. Then I stopped and notice something familiar and something that shouldn't belong on my dresser. Izaya forgot his iPod. I pick it up and grip it tight.

Maybe I should break it! The storm is going to be really tough tonight. More like a very loud one! How can you forget an iPod when there is a storm tonight! Dammit… I can't do it.

I gripped the iPod tightly in anger and rushed out of my room. I quickly put my shoes on and opened the door. Unexpectedly, I open the door and find Izaya in front of it. His eyes went wide.

He put his arm down from the unnecessary knock on my door. "I forgot my iPod." He says.

"Uh, yea. I was about to come and give it to you." I hand him his iPod.

He grabs it out of my hand with a smile. "You're going soft Shizu-chan."

"Tch!" I glare at him, but notice that he is soaked.

"Well I will be leaving." He waves bye and starts walking away.

Isn't a thunder storm coming! He is going to be walking the street with music blasting in his ears. There are a lot of people that hate him and he's going to be wide open!

"Wait!" I call down the hall. "How about you stay until the weather sets down?"

He turns around. "Why?" He raises an eyebrow with a smile.

"It's pouring out, right? And you're already soaked."

"So?"

"Dammit flea! Just get in!"

He thinks about it and walks past me. "Shizu-chan is too kind." He laughs. "I will leave when it calms."

I close the door and watch him take off his jacket and shirt.

"I am using your shower." He enters the bathroom.

Am I sick? Why in the hell did I get all worried like that! I let my enemy stay in my house, again! I should be kicking him out on the street and letting him face his fear and making him suffer! But… I can't. The fear in his eyes and seeing his shaky body, I just can't allow it. He looks helpless.

I sit on the couch with a sigh. I try to relax, but having Izaya here and making my emotions confuse me, is not working well. Putting the TV on will not help get things off my mind, so I didn't even bother putting it on. Maybe I should make dinner. Do I have enough food to make dinner? I don't want to go out in that rain nor do I want to leave Izaya alone when that thunder comes.

"Someone seems deep in thought!"

I turn to see Izaya at the opening of the room, only in his boxers. He sits next to me as he dries his hair.

"Put some clothes on!" I glare at him.

"Oh it's fine, or does it make you uncomfortable?" He smirks.

"Don't start!"

He laughs. "What you got to eat?"

"I don't know." I get up to check. I didn't have much, nothing to make some decent food. "Doesn't look like there is much."

"Then go get food." He puts on one of my white shirts. "Feed your guest" he smirks as he buttons up the shirt.

"I'll order something."

"Nah, cook me something!"

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I want to see how bad Shizu-chan cooks!" he winks at me.

I growl. "I'm ordering food." I grab the phone.

"Why can't you just go to the store and get food?"

"I am not leaving you here alone in my apartment!" I glare at him.

His smile drops. "Hm? Is it because I might do something to your place or because of the thunder?"

"No!" I said too quickly.

"No what?"

"No on the thunder!" again I said to quickly and with a nervous voice.

He glares back and walks to me. "It is because of the thunder!"

"No…" My voice didn't seem to help me lie.

"I am leaving." He says calmly and turns around to get his stuff.

What! He can't leave!

Without thinking, I grab his wrist. "So what if it's true? Is it wrong?"

He snatches his hand away from my grasp. "Don't treat me like I am kid! Especially from you!" his glares were like daggers.

"I am not treating you like a child! I just…" I trail off.

I what? I just care?... Yes I do, but I can't tell him that, but it looks like he can read my mind.

"You what? Care? Now that's a laugh!"

"What if I do?" I stare at him seriously.

-/-/-/-/-

*Izaya's POV*

"What if I do?" He stares at me seriously.

I glare, but then smile. "Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No."

He is calm? I don't like this! I don't like this more than I dislike him treating me like I am kid! It's easier to win a fight and argument with Shizuo when he is angry.

"Stop being so serious!" I turn around. "I am heading home."

"Wait!" He grabs my wrist once again.

"Ow! What!"

"Just stay until the storm stops, I bet you don't want to be alone with that thunder."

Okay now I am mad! I am tired of Shizuo treating me like a scared kid! I am a fucking man! I don't need someone to take care of me from this! I have dealt with it alone and I have been doing fine! I am going to have my pride back. The other nights made me feel like a scared human!

"I am always alone, so tonight is no difference!" I try to free my wrist, but Shizuo won't let go.

"What do you mean? You have people around you all the time."

Is he that dumb?

"Just because I work with a lot of humans, doesn't mean they like me!" I laugh.

"There has to be-"

"Who? Name one!" I smirk at him, but I feel my chest tighten from how the conversation is going.

"Your sisters?"

"Really? They rather have you as their brother!"

"Shinra!" He thought he had me on that one.

"He likes me from the work, no trust."

"Celty?"

"Same as Shinra."

He thinks. Happy that he was distracted, I free my hand. I rub on my wrist from the slight pain.

"Just give up. You're just going to hurt yourself." I turn around to get my clothes, but yet again, Shizuo grabs my wrist. He grabbed my other wrist as well and pins me to the wall.

He glares at me, a little too close though. "You're taking this too lightly. Don't you feel alone? Hurt?"

Me? Hurt? The great Izaya, being hurt for being alone!... Yes, yes I am. When a thunder storm comes, I feel so alone that it hurts. It's scary! I am so terrified that I just want to cry! But I have to suck it up! I am older now, I should face this, right? No… no more! It's too terrifying. I have nobody. I have to face this on my own, even if I don't want to.

I clear my throat. "No, why should I?"

"You're lying!"

I glare back "Now why you say that?"

His face softens. "Because you are crying."

My eyes go wide as he wipes a tear off my face.

When did I…?

I quickly wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming.

He grabs my face with care. "What if… I told you that I know there is someone who likes you…"

"Stop making fun of me." I try to ignore my tears and glare at him as hard as I can.

"I am not." He says softly.

"Then who?" I chuckle.

He puts his arms down "Me."

I think this is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. "Really Shizu-chan? Now you really are making fun of me."

"No I am not louse!"

"Then why do you try to kill me every day, hm? Why do you like me?"

He was about to answer when a thunder clash hits. My eyes go wide, my body goes tense, and I start to shake. Shizuo jumped from the clash also. Another thunder hits, making me pull my arms close to my chest.

"Come here!" Grabbing my hand, he pulls me into his bedroom.

-/-/-/-

*Shizuo's POV*

I pulled Izaya into my room and told him to sit on the bed. He listened. After that, I rushed to get my headphones and his iPod. I didn't want to leave him alone, but his iPod was on the couch. On my way back, Izaya was coving his ears from the nonstop thunder.

"Here" I remove is hands and replaced it with the larger headphones.

"You idiot! How can you leave me here alone without my iPod!"

I press play.

"You jerk!" he hits my stomach. "You asshole!" he yells louder because of his music. "You dead brain cell brute!" He uses both his hands to hit me, but grabs on my shirt and looks down. He is breathing heavily. Letting all that out must have made him feel a little better.

He looks pathetic though. I bet he doesn't even know what his is saying or doing now. He broke down and… it was all in front of me.

I get free from his grasp and lifted his chin. His cheeks and eyes were filled with tears. If anybody would see him like this, they would think he is a scare and lonely person. I am most likely the only one who has seen him like this. I hope so! I never want someone to see him like this.

I kissed his forehead. "Calm down, I am here." I say it slowly so he can read my lips.

He just stares up at me as I smile at him. I sit next to him and pulled him close. He sat on my lap and held onto me.

Yes, I have dreamed to see Izaya like this. Pathetic, shaky, and scared. But…what has been happening for these past weeks, it just hurts to see him like this.

"Shizu-chan."

I pulled him close, telling him that I am listening.

"I'm tired."

"Okay."

I hesitate to let him go, but did. I change into only my boxers and got back into bed. He clings to my back right away and held me tight.

"Asshole!" he whispers and buries his face in my back.

I chuckle. I am guessing he still wants to keep some pride by cussing at me.

I reach to turn off the lights off, but they turned off on their own. The power went out. I turned around and hugged Izaya close. I stroke the back of his hair because he was still a little shaky. Soon he stopped and fell asleep. Knowing he is fine now, I fall asleep, waiting to know what will happen in the morning.

-/-/-/-/

I was sleeping so soundly, until I hear a ring. I sleepily grab my cell phone from my dresser and answer it.

"Hello?" I said half asleep.

"You're still in sleeping? You're late!" Tom shouts.

"Sorry" was all I can say.

"Just hurry up! We've got a lot of work today!" He hangs up.

I sit there still trying to process what happened.

Dammit, I am so tired.

I yawn and look to my side to see it empty. I wake up fully to realize that Izaya should be here. I start to freak and rush out of bed and search for him, but no sign of him. He was gone. I return back to my room and saw my lonely headphones on my head.

-/-/-/-


	8. Chapter 8

-/-/-/-

-Izaya's POV-

I couldn't stay there, I couldn't face Shizuo. I don't think I can ever face him! I broke down and showed my emotions to my enemy! And what was that about! Him saying he likes me? The situation must have been too much for him and started talking nonsense. If he does like me, than there is something wrong with his head! He was showing hate before, and now he is… caring? There must being something wrong with him. If not…there is something wrong with me.

"Izaya!"

"Dotachin!" I smile at him.

He sighs "I told you to stop calling me that."

"But it's a nice name!" Erika pops her head out the window from inside the van.

I chuckle at the otaku.

"Hi Izaya!" she says and I wave at her.

"You need something?" Dotachin asks.

"Yes, I heard you have seen a group of men in suits around."

"The men in black?" the boy Walker asks, as he also pops his head out the window.

"We have. We'veseen them in allies; never really on the streets." Dotachin says.

"Yeah! They are like shadows! They lurk in allies and hide behind buildings!" Erika says cheerfully.

"Hm, thanks." I thank the three.

"Business?"Dotachin asks.

"Yes." I smile at him and I walk away from the silly group.

When I left Shizuo's, Shiki called for a business. Now I've got to get information on some men wondering around. Shiki wants to know since he saw some around his turf.

I walk down the streetstrying to find where they are but so far I haven't seen anything. Going into the allies is too risky and too dangerous if I do bump into the men. It might be dangerous now, so I think getting more information on the computer is better for now... after I get some sushi!

I skip to Russian sushi, enjoying the clear sky before heading home.

-/-/-/-

-Shizuo's POV-

A week.

It has been a week since I last saw Izaya. I stay and walk the streets extra hours, hoping that I would bump into him; nothing. No sign of him anywhere! It's like he left the country! I would go to his house and see him, but… what am I supposed to say to him? Why did you leave my apartment? It's obvious why! Izaya has too much pride, and since what happened that night, things have changed. Will he still pester me? Will we still have out our cat and mouse fights? What will happen!

I even confessed to him! He treated it like a joke! Well I didn't completely confess; I told him that I cared for him, but he still thought of that it asa joke. After two days, Celty saw me all space and distracted. I, of course told her everything. She said that I should relax a little, also saying that she seen something on TV that drinking can help. It takes so much alcohol to get me wasted, also too much money to spend. I told her I was thinking about it, but I have no money for that.

I sigh. "I need a drink."

"A drink?" Tom questioned.

"Ya… just don't have money." I take a puff.

"Want me to buy us some drinks?"

"No. I need a lot of drinks to get me drunk."

"Why do you want to get drunk?"

I shrug, trying to act like its nothing. "Just want to."

"Hm… I guess it's fine. Work is over and it's only…" He checks his phone "almost eight." He takes his wallet out. "I am not really a drinker and I bet you want to drink alone, so here is my card and spend as much as you want." He hands me his card.

"Really? Are you sure?" I hesitate when I grab his credit card.

"Yea it's fine. You haven't been yourself and I think drinking will make you feel better. Don't get too wasted, because you still need to walk home."

I nod and we both go our separate ways.

-/-/-/-/-

I went to the nearest bar and entered. It's a small bar, not that much people inside. People turn to me with confused looks or surprised and scared looks, making some leave.I glared at everyone who kept on staring and walked to the bar.

"Well if it isn't Shizuo! Never thought you were a drinking man." the bartender said.

"I'm not."

Of course he would know who I am.

"So what you want?" he smiles, not looking scared at all.

"Something strong" I growl.

"You got it!" He turns away and works on my drink. He turns back to me and slides me my drink. "So what's going on that is making you drink?"

I gulp my drink right away and hand him my empty cup. "Just some annoying people."

"Hm?Sounds like one person is bugging you." He refills my drink.

"And why would you say that?"

"Is it Orihara?"

I flinch from the name.

I can say no, and just say it's with another person. I don't need to tell him the whole story.

"Is it?"

"No!" I growl at him.

"Then who is it? I can give some good advice if you tell me your story. I am a good listener." He hands me another full glass.

I was a club bartender. Never one of those small ones where people come in to hang with friendsor a get together or when someone is sad and need to drown in their sorrow and need to share their sad lives to someone they don't know and who would actually listen.

"You have done this a lot I am guessing." I gulp the glass down again.

"Yes I have." He smiles brightly at me.

Do I dare tell a stranger my problems? I don't have to tell him that it is Izaya; I can just say it is girl.

"Well?" He hands over another full glass.

I sigh and started my story.

-/-/-/-

-Izaya's POV-

I finished my work and delivered Shiki his info and for once I wasn't mad that he wanted me to personally give him the information papers, because then I wouldn't be able to get out and see my humans today.

I haven't eaten Russian sushi for three days, so it sounds really nice right now!

I skip down the streets and stop in front of Simon.

"Izaya, haven't seen you in a while! Sushi!" he smiles.

"That is why I am here." I smile back.

"Good good!" He cheers and starts handing out advertisement.

I enter the place and I order my usual. After that I skipped my way out.

Where should I eat this? At the park so I can watch my humans walk freely? Or eat this at my apartment alone?

I chuckle and head towards the park, but then at the corner of my eye I see someone I know too well. I turn to see a blonde idiot who can't even stand straight and hes gota blonde woman on him.

What is Shizuo doing with a woman? Well he looks really mad, maybe she is annoying him. Oh well, it is none of my concern…none of my business.

-/-/-/-

-Shizuo's POV-

I know I saw the flea! My eyes might be a little fuzzy, but I know I saw him. He was staring at me when I was trying to get that dumb blonde off of me! I need to talk to him! I need to know why he left that day. That is what the bartender said, and he was right. If I wanted to know what happened, I needed to talk to him. I knew where he lives, so I can just ask. I told him easier said than done. But he said I have nothing to lose. If it is heartbreak, it will recover, it is best to get it over with it.

He was right! So I left to go to his place, until a horny bitch started touching me. I just didn't expect to see him on the other side of the streets, staring at me, and he just walks away like it was nothing! I need to talk to him, but this bitch wouldn't get away from me!

"Come on baby!" She flirts. "How about you use that strength in bed?" She grins up at me and I groan in disgust.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, were you waiting?"

I was surprised to hear Izaya's voice. The woman was even surprised.

"Izaya?"

"Sorry for taking a long time to get here. Had to do some work first, was this woman bothering you?" he smirks at her.

She huffed and stomped off, but I just kept staring at Izaya surprised.

"What I get no 'thank you' for helping you? How rude!" He laughed lightly and turns around to leave.

"Wait! We need to talk!" I grip his shoulder. He turned around really fast with a smirk. I didn't understand what he was saying, it gotten blurry and everything went really dizzy.

"Hey, ouch!" I hear him growl. "Get off of me! You're heavy."

When did I fall forward? Ugh, my head is pounding now.

"Dammit…" Izaya curses.

I feel my body moving. Stop moving, or I am going to throw up! Ugh… how long am I going to keep moving? I feel something soft now. I think I am on….a couch?

"You are an idiot, now take this."

I open my eyes and turn to see him handing me a cup a water and a pill. I groan and grabbed them both.

"Seriously Shizu-chan, if you wanted to talk, how about you do it when you are sober?" he crosses his arms.

I drank the pill. "Shut up!" I throw the glass cup at him. He moves a little to dodge it. Then I grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto my lap. "Why did you leave?"

His eyes go wide from the sudden action and question, and then he glares. "I can leave if I wanted to."

"I help you and you just leave without a word! A note would be nice too!" I growl as I sit up more.

"Well sorry mom!" he says sarcastically. I growl from this and I glare up at him. "Oh stop your bitching! I was allowed to leave if I wanted, especially hearing your bullshit that night!"

"My bullshit!"

"Yes, the stuff about you liking me!"

"That's not bullshit! I do!" I get angry.

"Sorry to bring you back to reality, but I am IzayaOrihara! No one likes me!" he gets off my lap.

I was hurt by his words and I stop him by grabbing his wrist, but he doesn't look at me. "But I like you!" he snatches his hand away.

"Your drunk" he walks away and heads to the stairs. "You can spend the night. This is the debt I owe you for helping me out." He walks up the stairs and goes into his room without a word.

I lie on the couch and groan in frustration from this and decided to deal with it in the morning. Maybe this time he can realize that I actually like him when I am sober!

-/-/-/-/-


	9. Thanks for the Support!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an update on why there is no update

Hello readers. Thank you so much for your support. I am still receiving messages on my stories and I am so happy you are all still reading my very old fanfictions. Right now I have moved to an apartment, I work and I have a lot of conventions. I am always busy, so I am sorry I have no time for fanfictions. I am hoping to write again, but right now, I am going to also re-write my DRRR fanfictions because it has been a couple years and I don’t remember what my stories were heading towards so I will be rewriting them and I am really hoping they will come out soon. For my Naruto ones, I have no idea. I do not know if I will continue them since I have got out of the fandom but I still love the characters. If you would like to know how everything is going for me, I am always on my Tumblr, Facebook and Instagram. 

Again, thank you for your support!~

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment :)


End file.
